Azzurra!
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: Courtney lives alone with her daughter in Toronto and is loving her job as a choir instructor, but when Chris holds a Total Drama Reunion, problems and drama arise when her daughter Azzurra's father is invited & meets up with Courtney after 4 years apart!
1. Ever Ever After

**Kirei Tsuki: Finally! My first Total Drama DxC story! I've been wanting to write one for a long time anyways so yeah! Enjoy!**

**PS I don't own TDI, TDA, TDWT or any of the following songs but I do own 'Talia, Azzurra, and the twins :D**

Ever Ever After

I could here the birds singing outside and I could feel the sun on my face peeking through my bedroom window. I felt the covers next to me move slowly. I turned over in my bed to face my daughter. Her smiling face facing mine and her big icy blue eyes opening, shining in the sunlight. "Morning sleepy head." I smiled warmly at my little 4 yr old. She's so tiny, she looked like a mouse swimming in clouds. Nice simile, I know. She smiled at me. "Morning mommy." "Did you sleep well Azzurra?" "Yep! But we should get ready! We can't be late!" and just like that she jumped out of my bed carrying her favorite toy, her tarantella stuffy.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

I smiled inwardly, ' She's just like him sometimes. Comes to me in the middle of the night, loves spiders, ew, total ew, and she looks like him too. In some ways, that is . . .' I jumped out of bed and we walked over to the curtains. Pulling them back, we smiled. The sun shined on our tan faces. "I'll go fix breakfast while you go get dressed, okay?" "Yes'm!" and with that, _my_ princess skipped off towards her bedroom humming to herself. "Ever Ever After . . ." she smiled. 'My daughter's a princess at heart,' she laughs to herself, ' If only Duncan knew. After years apart after his betrayal, with the help of Trent, Zoey, and my cousin, Natalia, I let go of my grudge against Duncan. I still felt anger because he wasn't with Azzurra, but that was kind of my fault. I had seen him after the birth, but he was married to Gwen, and I did _not_ want her in my princesa's life!'

_In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

I had finally finished breakfast. We were pretty simple girls, we may expect much from others, but only because we don't have as much as they do. "Thank you, Mommy!" "Hurry up and eat honey, I gotta go get dressed!"

_Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away_

I picked out her favorite, a soft foamy green dress with a ribbon at the waist over a semi-long sleeve white collared shirt. I stepped into the matching green flats and fixed up my make-up and hair, tying it back with a silk green ribbon. She walked into my room, her cute sailor outfit and hat bouncing as she skipped. "What do you think? Classy?" I asked.

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

"Mommy! What do you think you're wearing?" Azzurra cried. "What's wrong, it's your favorite?" "Mommy!" " What?" I questioned further.

_Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you_

"Button up your shirt, your other children might jump out!" she demanded. I laughed at how blunt she could be. "Okay, okay, geez. Come 'ere, you forgot your necklace." I smiled even more, 'I'm so happy I get to see her everyday, I wish you could.'

_Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

"Mommy, I'm still not sure if I should keep this. Daddy gave it to you when you left TDI! I'd feel guilty." "No, Azzurra, I'd feel guilty if I kept him away from you. You'll need it more than I do." I put the tiny carved skull around her neck and smiled. I grabbed my bag and stuck a piece of toast in my mouth. "Mets fo!" She giggled and took my hand as we ran across the street to Maple Academy ((A/n: lol Maple . . .)) where I, Courtney Estella Rojo (as in the color red) was the Choir Instructor . . .

_Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after_

As we enter the school, I give her a quick peck on her nose, making her giggle. She let go of my hand and ran inside her classroom. That's when it clicked my mind, even if I didn't know how to do it, I would give her the world, one with a father, a world she deserves.

)o(

(Meanwhile)

"Grrrrr! Dang it! Why won't she answer the dang phone! I've tried her PDA and her home phone! I should be getting paid for this!" Chris yelled at Chef. "You? YOU get paid MORE than ME! Has it ever a occurred to you that maybe she's at work or somethin' and she doesn't have a PDA anymore?" Chef inquired, glaring at Chris while eating a bag of chips. "Noooo, no it hasn't. . ." Chris grinned. Chef snatched up the info pages Chris was using to get a hold of all the old Total Drama contestants. Chris had decided his life was getting boring and that he needed to get more TV time so he decided to host a Total Drama Reunion.

"Hmmm, says here that the only contestants that know her work number are Tsuki, Heather, Katie and Bridget. Call up one a dem, I gots a hot tub waitin' for me back home." He leaves tossing the book behind his back. "Hmmm . . . Heather's the only one of them I haven't call . . ." Grins evilly and picks up his cellphone, dialing the number.

Heather: Hello? Who's this?

Chris: Heather! Our queen bee of Total Drama!

Heather: Chris? What the heck do you want?

Alejandro In Background: He's hosting a reunion, remember?

Heather: So? I already know, what does the old man want now?  
Chris: OLD! LISTEN YOU - - I mean, I understand you're friends with Courtney, right?

Heather: Yeah, so?

Chris: How the heck did that happen anyways?

Heather: We both hate Gwen, simple. Why?

Chris: Just want to know, geez, feisty as always . . .

Heather: Shut it! Anyways, what about Courtney?

Chris: Do you have her work number?

Heather: Yeah, ya need it don't you? You need Heather's help don't you? Chris, you're losing your touch.

Chris: Shut up and give it to me . . .

Heather: Fine, fine . . .

)o(

Kirei Tsuki: Okay! That was the first Chaptah! PLZ review for more drama and ps some songs might be short version or to be continued thx!


	2. Try

**Kirei Tsuki: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, all of you. Here's chapter number 2 plz enjoy! PS. I'll be starting on a TrentxZoey story after this one is finished ok! Cya! This song is Try by Asher Book, it just, fits. The last one was Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood.**

TRY

**CPOV**

_If I walk would you run  
If I stop would you come  
If I say you're the one would you believe me  
If I ask you to stay would you show me the way  
Tell me what to say so you don't leave me_

Lunchtime. The one time I wasn't with my daughter. I'd never tell anyone, but I wish he was here. He should have been the one! He should have done this with me! He . . . He shouldn't have left me because of Gwen! I'd never say it out loud, but I missed Duncan. I'm pretty sure he still hates me, but that could never rid my mind of the memories we shared together. Back then, he was my everything. It was said that it was my fault we broke up on the show. I drove him into the hands of Gwen by being controlling and snappy. I wish I could go back, and start over. I sighed as I casually pick up my phone to check it. Ten missed calls, and only one I press and call. One that caught my attention immediately and caused my anger to rise. Chris.

**DPOV**

_The world is catching up to you  
while your running away to chase your dream  
Its time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change  
and maybe I'm not ready_

I picked up the phone, overly irritated and ready to chunk my iphone at the wall. I could buy a new one easy, but I wasn't gonna waste my loot, no matter how rich I've gotten. "Whuddup, this is Duncan, owner of the Green Skull Clubs, what do ya need?" Yeah, I said clubs, I own a bunch of Green Skull Clubs throughout Canada. Back to the case at hand, this is ridiculous! I've been called by Chris, Chef, and even Gwen about this stupid Total Drama Reunion and none of those conversations ended well. I feel like I just got slapped by reality, even though I was already living it. But nothing could prepare me for who I was talking to. " Duncan? It's me, 'Talia." ''Talia? She's best friends with Courtney . . .' I gulped, barely able to swallow. If there's one thing I remember about 'Talia, its that she's probably the most dangerous girl I've ever met. And that is definitely saying something.

**CPOV**

_but I'll try for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
we've been hiding enough_

"A reunion? I don't know Chris. My daughter, I can't leave her here by herself, she's only four." "Duncan's kiddo? I see, why don't you just bring her? I'm sure she'd like to meet her daddy, and it would be good for the ratings!" Chris said, excitedly. "How'd you know about –?" "Azzurra? 'Talia has a big mouth." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and thought about Azzurra's father. Duncan. The father of my daughter. My little Azzurra . . . 'I want to try again for Azzurra . . . I can't hide her from him anymore . . .'

_if I sing you a song would you sing along  
or wait till I'm gone , oh how we push and pull  
if I give you my heart would you just play the part  
or tell me it's the start of something beautiful  
am I catching up to you_

'Am I ready to face him? Is Azzurra ready to meet him? Will we push each other away again, or will we pull each other back? I don't want to get hurt again, and I don't want Azzurra getting hurt either… Maybe he's out of my league . . . and I can't keep up anymore . . . Okay, I'm making myself sick, I'm Courtney for crying out loud!'

**DPOV**

_while your running away , to chase your dreams  
its time for us to face the truth cause we are coming to each other to change  
and maybe I'm not ready_

"Look, I dunno about this, half the people there hate me for some unknown reason, cough, cough, you and your friends? And not to mention Gwen will be there! It took too long to get through divorce, I don't want to deal with her dude." "I don't hate anybody! I might throw you through a wall and break your neck, but I don't hate you." she chuckled, her accent thick and devilish, making my blood chill. "Thanks. That makes me feel sooo much better." I growled. Then a thought hit me.

_but I'll try for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
we've been hiding enough_

"What about Courtney?" He asked. I choked a bit, realizing she might be there. "Is she okay?" "Duh! Dude, what's wrong with you, you sound like you just saw Chef naked and got scarred for life!" "ARGH! Why the heck would you put that idea into my head?!" "Sorry, sorry," she laughed, "but seriously, if you do go, what are you going to say to her?" I thought silently for a moment, ignoring the fact that she was asking if I was dead over and over again while I was thinking. 'I want to try again . . . we've been hiding from each other for way to long now.'

**CPOV**

_I will try for your love  
I can hide up above_

"Chris?"

"I WON THIS AWARD FAIR AND SQUARE SO BACK OF YOU MOTHER-!"

"CHRIS! SNAP OUT OF IT! Its a yes! I'm going! And I'm bringing Azzurra! COURTNEY ESTELLA ROJO IS NOT, NOR WILL SHE EVER, BE AFRAID TO FACE DUNCAN ROMANO! BRING IT ON!"

And with that, she hung up and slouched in her chair with a sigh, 'What the hell did I just agree to?'

"Mommy!" Azzurra ran in carrying her lunch bag. "I came to eat lunch with you." I sat up and sat on the floor of my classroom next to her. I did my best to smile even though I felt like I was gonna piss in my pants. "Azzurra, how would you like to finally meet your daddy?"

"When! I can't wait! When, when, when, when, when?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full honey, this Thursday."

"Are you gonna talk to daddy?"

_Huh huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh huh huhhh_

_Huh huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh huh huhhh_

**DPOV**

"Dude, I'm coming. I think I'm ready. Yes, I'm alive, geez, pay attention." I smirked. "Sooo, what exactly are you ready for?" Talia questioned. "For Courtney, for a reunion. I'm ready for it!" I snickered excitedly. "Are you loco?! Wait! You're not gonna try to get her to get back with you or something, are you? DUNCAN!?"

_If I walk would you run  
If I stop would you come  
If I say you're the one would you believe me_

**Both POVs**

". . . I'll try . . ."

**)O(**

**Kirei Tsuki: Whuddup, whuddup, whuddup! So happy I finally got this chapter up! Some Duncan moments, finally, but this next chapter is going to be super crazy with total drama! Its a promise! You'll be on the edge of your SEEEEEATS! (gets all up in your face) rofl Cya next chapter!**


	3. Art and Songs

**Hey guys ! Its Kirei! Just wanted to let you guys know to keep a look out for some art for Azzura! on my deviantart page! Also, I'll take request if you want to see my future versions of them once I add chapter 3! **

**You can find me at: kireitsuki . deviantart **

**ALSO, the next chapter we'll be the beginning of the reunion **

**Any specific songs you'd like to see in the fanfic, leave a comment, k!**


	4. Final Decision

Hey guys, long time, no update! I'm really sorry about this! But I've come to you guys with a major decision. Because of work, school (my senior year) and my manga production, I've realized I've put way too much on my plate. So not only will I be deleting stories, I'll only be finishing a few, and it may take a bit for updates.

HERE'S THE DEAL

I will be continuing _Little Wonders_ (Brainy future fic for Hey Arnold!), _The Chronicles of Deep Voice _(a fic that tells the HA! Movie from Helga's POV), _Supposedly Perfect_ (I am determined to make a fic shipping LilaxSid!), _Team Vexes_ (a Code Lyoko fic about the supporting characters), _Pie and Pudding _(a ClairexCliff Harvest Moon fic) will be redone.

*TDWT Challenge – I may bring this back later so it'll staying here, we'll see

**NOW FOR THE BIG ONE:**

_**Azzurra! **_**(a DxC post-Total Drama fic) will be deleted. But don't be upset, because it will return! I will be redoing it because I want it to align with my newest upcoming fic, **_**9 Months, 9 Lives**_**. This will be a prequel to **_**Azzurra!**_** I want to do this mainly because not only will it be exciting to write, I want to experiment with multiple characters. I hope all of you will check it out and get excited, 'cause there will be some art for this one!**

These are the fics that will be deleted:

*Kirei Tsuki's Hey Arnold Challenges: I just don't have the time or the motive for these. I think I'll just stick to art requests lol I'm much better at that. As for the one I have done, it will be turned into a one shot.

*Its Not All Black and White (XavRia fic)

*A Moment with the Minis : I don't need it anymore lol (Hey Arnold short)

*Curly's Angels: Just not interested in pursuing this one, sorry guys (Hey Arnold fic)

*Plan GBMAWWT! : No longer have the interest and it is poorly written. This was like, middle school. (BMxWW)

*Oraabelle the Water Mistress: same as Plan GBMAWWT! (BMxWW)

I apologize if some of you are upset about my official decisions. The CAST LIST FOR 9 MONTHS, 9 LIVES will be posted on my deviantart either TODAY or TOMORROW!


End file.
